


My Friend

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Ice Cream, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9146407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur's family is arguing once again and he has, once again, sneaked out of the house. But it's 4am - will his best friend be willing to have Arthur climb into his room once more?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



Arthur felt guilty as he stared up at Alfred's house. He was probably sleeping peacefully and here was Arthur, considering disturbing him. But Alfred had promised to be there for him throughout Arthur's messed up life and he really needed someone to talk to or, failing that, maybe eat some ice cream or something equally sweet and bad for him. Then again...

_Who crawls through someone’s window at 4am to go for ice cream?_ he thought, hesitating once he reached the wall beneath Alfred's window. However, the window was open, almost as though Alfred was inviting Arthur in. So, taking a deep breath, Arthur began to climb the well-known way up the trellis, thankful that Alfred's mother still hadn't gotten around to planting those roses she had fantasised about.

When he reached Alfred's windowsill, he grabbed hold of the inside (left clear for just these sorts of occasions) and hauled himself over it in one smooth movement. He caught himself before he could fall head first into Alfred's pile of laundry and swung his body at the right moment to land on his feet, even if he did wobble as he straightened up. Mission successful, he gazed around the room, noting that Alfred had put on his green lava lamp. For some reason, he always put on a different coloured one each night, though Arthur still didn't know his pattern or what influenced his decision.

The low light fell on Alfred's sleeping form. He was on his side, curled up, hugging his pillow. Arthur shook his head in exasperation: that was not what his pillow was for. Moving closer, he noted how much younger Alfred looked without those glasses of his. At least he'd gotten better ones; his last pair had made him look rather dorky.

Quietly, Arthur padded over to his side and knelt beside the bed. Gently, carefully, making sure his face was as far from Alfred's arms as possible, he shook his friend awake. With a grunt, Alfred came to, flailing. “No!” he groaned. “I don't wanna be a marshmallow!”

“What on Earth are you dreaming about?” asked Arthur, still leaning back.

“Huh? Artie?”

“Yes.”

“Oh... I was dreaming about... Ah, no...” Alfred finally struggled to a sitting position and put on his lamp. After rubbing at his eyes for a moment, he stared at his clock. “Shit, Artie, what're ya doing here?”

“It's...” Arthur trailed off and sighed, his heart clenching. “I couldn't sleep,” he mumbled, unwilling to voice what had actually happened to have him fleeing through his bedroom window. The constant arguments and threats of divorce and turmoil in the house had been getting to him more and more recently and he had required a break from the toxic atmosphere.

Alfred was silent for a moment. Then he reached over and pulled Arthur onto the bed. “Whatcha need?”

Equal parts annoyed that Alfred could read him so easily and touched that his friend was so understanding, Arthur pouted and said, “Ice cream would be good.”

“We've got a few tubs downstairs. BRB.”

Rolling his eyes at the abbreviation, Arthur made himself comfortable, pulling one of Alfred's blankets around himself. The stress and exhaustion from the day suddenly hit him and he found himself tempted to lie down and close his eyes. But movement from the direction of the door caught his attention and he sat up straighter.

“I brought the Cookie Dough stuff cause that's _clearly_ the best,” Alfred whispered to him as he closed the door. “And I got you the mint stuff you left last time you came over.”

“I'm not going to eat all of that,” Arthur grumbled.

“I know.”

Once Alfred sat beside him, they began to eat, the silence comfortable. Arthur was glad he could do something like this. It was calming, soothing. He could almost feel his troubles sliding off him and dissolving. Sighing, he allowed himself to slump against Alfred who looped an arm around Arthur's waist to steady him.

“Wanna talk about it?” the younger teen asked.

Arthur grimaced. “Not really...”

“Okay. You don't needta leave. I'll explain to my parents in the morning, 'kay?”

“Don't be daft. I can go home in a minute.” Arthur wanted to say that his parents would notice his absence but the truth was that they'd head to work in the morning without bothering to look in on him. They weren't like Alfred's parents who constantly checked up on him. There were times when Arthur wished the Jones' would adopt him: he had never voiced these wishes to Alfred, though.

“No way,” Alfred said. “I'm not letting you leave after ya woke me up! You totally owe me so tomorrow, instead of studying or whatever you were gonna do, we're gonna have a day of fun. Movie, bowling... uh... other stuff!”

Snorting, Arthur shook his head, turning into Alfred a little more so his nose was buried in Alfred's neck and he was almost cuddling him. “You're an idiot. But, seeing as I'm nice, I'll go along with it.” His voice got quieter as he felt himself dozing off. It felt so safe and welcoming in Alfred's arms and, for not the first time, he was glad he had Alfred as a friend.

Above him, as he dozed off, he heard Alfred speak. He sounded so serious and determined and unlike himself that Arthur would later think it was a dream. “Don't worry, Arthur,” Alfred said, tightening his grip on the slumbering boy, “I'll protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure it came across well but, while Arthur thinks of Alfred as a good friend and his rock through troubled times, Alfred has a massive crush/is in love with Arthur.
> 
> Also, Arthur’s parents may neglect him and be on the verge of divorce but Alfred’s tend to smother him. So neither of them have very good home lives, poor things.


End file.
